Boys have Cooties Daddies don't
by AngelwithHorn18
Summary: This is a one-shot of Neal taking his four year old daughter to the park, and her kissing her first boy. Neal reacts, and later has a sweet talk with his daughter.


******Disclaimer: I don't own any one from White Collar, just the Oc's and the plot **

**Summary: This is a small one-shot about Neal taking his daughter to the park.**

* * *

**Boys have cooties, but daddies don't**

Neal was off on the first sunny day of spring. Neal and Annabelle's daughter Melody Treasure Caffrey, was their four year old daughter. Neal believed that she was the most beautiful girl around. She was perfect in Neal's eyes. She had her mother's big almond shaped brown eye, her father's smile, and Auburn colored curly brown hair. She was truly a doll, and Neal had a hard time saying no to his little Treasure.

Neal was so happy to have this day off, because he could take his daughter to the park, and they could have a good day together. Neal was off his anklet, but still working for the FBI, just getting paid for it now, which was great, because anything Melody seen that she wanted she got.

Annabelle was out for the day, so Neal could have his little baby just to himself, and so Annabelle could go out, since she stayed with Melody, all day, beside the time Melody was in kindergarten and was pregnant again, she needed the day out.

Neal was making his little one a Cheese Quesadillas, because she loved those things, and really could not get enough of them. Neal smirked hearing his little girl running out of her room, "Daddy daddy, park now?!" She asked bouncing up and down, right by his right leg.

Looking down at the little bunny, Neal laughed seeing her bright pink pants, and top to match, with a butterfly on it. Neal looked back to the quesadilla in the pan and smiled. "After lunch baby, and then we can go and play all day, and if you don't tell mommy, I'll get you an ice cream." He said and glanced day, seeing her big brown eyes light up, just like Annabelle's did when she got excited about something. These girls were going to be the death of him, with those eyes they could get him to do anything, and that was not always good.

After Neal finished the quesadilla, cut it, and let it cool a little, he walked to the table, with his little girl following, Neal lifted her and placed her in the booster chair and handed her the plate with her food on it, and started eating his lunch, "So baby, I did not get home early enough to hear about your day at school yesterday, so tell me; how was it?" he asked looking at her and smiled seeing her wipe her mouth with her napkin and then answer, "School was great! We played tag, and Adam, prote'ts me." She said then took another bite of her food.

Neal looked at her and smiled, 'So you had a boy protecting you, from being tagged huh?" Ok Neal did not like the sounds of that, but they must just be friends, because his daughter could not like boys yet. That could kill him that would just kill Neal, if his daughter already liked boys. He had already made his mind up that Melody would not be allowed to date, until she was forty, and she could not kiss a boy until she was sixty. Yep, and he was going to make sure of that. Ok maybe not, because Annabelle, had said that sixteen was the age for dating, and her and Neal had to meet the boy first, simply as that; Neal wanted to lock his daughter up when she turned sixteen, but when he had told Annabelle that, Neal just got hit on the arm, and was cut off of sex for a week, and that was not to his favor, and since Annabelle was just a month pregnant, he did not like that much at all, because even though they had been together for over five years, they still were like hungry teenagers when it can to sex, though with them, it was making love, not sex, because how Neal always said it, '_Sex is rough, and you only care about getting yourself off. Where when making love, you care about the other person getting fulfilled, and you love them.'_

After they had finished their meal, Neal got his daughter cleaned up a bit and got a coat on her, and then they were on their way to the park. Once they got there Neal let Melody pick what she wanted to play on first, which was the swings, and she wanted her daddy to push her and he happily did. The little girl giggled happily as she got higher and higher, it was music to Neal's ears. He loved hearing his daughter laugh like this, it had really been so long since he had hear her laugh like this; of course he had heard his daughter laugh at home, when they played, but this was a different laugh, it was a sunny laugh.

After playing on the swings, Melody wanted to go play on the slide, so Neal took her over there and waited at the bottom of the slide, to make sure she did not get hurt. After she went down the slide a few times, she seen a couple friends from school, "Daddy can I goes play with them?" She asked pointing at the kids that were in the sandbox. Neal smiled, of course he wanted his daughter to make friends and be social, and so he let her go off. He sat down and watched his daughter go and help build the sand-castile. Neal was happy that someone had left a newspaper on the bench where he had sat. Neal began to read the newspaper and would glance at his daughter often, just to make sure she was ok, and not getting into trouble.

Neal had got in-grossed reading a story, but at hearing some kids snorting with laughter, he looked up, and really Neal felt sick; there was his little girl, his baby, his little angel, kissing some boy right around her age. It was the first time Neal had ever felt like he wanted to punch a four year old boy. Really Neal had no idea what to do, but the second Melody broke the kiss, Neal got up and went to his daughter and picked her up, 'We're going home." He said and started walking home with her in his arms. Once home Neal started pacing, "Never kiss a boy again Melody, never. Boys are trouble, nothing, but trouble." Neal said, feeling his heart beat pick up.

His daughter was quick though and looked right at him, "You a boy daddy, and I kiss you bye-bye and night-night. So you trouble" She said looking right into his blue eyes with her big brown eyes

"Daddies are not boys they are…. Well they are a daddy, which means I am not trouble." He said sighing at his daughter's already smart mouth. _'She gets it from her mother'_ He thought to himself. He could not believe he had just seen his daughter and her first kiss. No she was too young, why did she have to be so cute, and have to kiss a boy already? This was not fair. Neal felt that he was going to die already. Neal had kissed a lot of girls, but he waited till the third grade for his first kiss, but this was different, on so many levels. It was his daughter, and he knew how boys were. Maybe not at this age, but if she started liking boys now then what would stop her from liking them in her teens, and Neal knew most teens were having sex, and he had no wants of his daughter having sex in his poor mind. Annabelle was just eighteen, when her and Neal slept together for the first time, and Anna had Melody when she was a little over nineteen, so he knew teens now-a-days were fast, and he was just sixteen, when he had his first, so it scared him.

Once Neal had calmed down he placed Melody on his lap while he sat in his favorite chair, "Baby girl, no more kissing boys okay. They have cooties and they will give you cooties." He said looking at his daughter whom mouth was wide open now.

"What is cooties daddy?" She asked turning her head to the right and watched him.

Neal had no idea what to say to that, but his sliver tongue got to work quickly and he thought of something, "Cooties are really bad. It means lice, and you will not be able to eat sweets ever again, because you tummy with not let you." He said poking her belly a little and smiled when his daughter nodded her head understanding what he meant, "All boys have cooties, but not daddies or uncles." He said and kissed her head, he remembered the ice cream he had promised her and got up, dishing them both up a bowl, and turned on the TV, and watched cartoons with his daughter till she had finished her ice cream and they both fell sleep on the couch; Melody was laying on top of him, with her little chocolate covered face, pressed into his shirt. Annabelle, was in for a surprise when she got home, that was for sure.

**Let me know what you think!**


End file.
